Fast Times With Cream the Rabbit
by cloud-crine
Summary: The sequel to fast times with tails the fox, this follows his daughter Cream through her own ups and downs. Please read and review.
1. Cream & Cigarettes

**17 Years After The Events of Fast Times with Tails the Fox**

Cream blew out the candles on her birthday cake. But No one said happy birthday because no one was at home. because Tails died of old age last year and Rouge is a dirty old whore so she was an old wrinkly lady who liked to fuck 20 year old guys. So she was not home. Cream was an emo rabbit, she wore chokers, had black hair, & masturbated to MCR, so she was emo. So Cream went to hang out with her buddies, Cream the Chao, and Charmy the Bee. "Whats the fuck up, Charmy and Cheese" said Cream "We are smoking cigarettes." said Charmy, who had just discovered cigarettes. "Hey do not smoke those, you will get lung cancer, and that will kill you." said Cream. "Okay, then just smoke it with your vagina." said Cheese, and he gave Cream a cigarettte, which she stuck in her vagina. She smoked the cigarette. "Wow! That feels good!" said Cream, and she masturbated with the cigarette, and did this for 4 hours, while Charmy and Cheese watched.

* * *

Rouge was back at home covered in nasty ass cum, which was disgusting. She wiped her face off. "Wow! I am so glad I like fucking young men, because it makes me feal young again." said Rouge. "Mom, you are a gross piece of shit, I hope you die soon, because I dont want to live with your dirty shit, your a fucker." said Cream. Tails Doll, whos hole in his stomach was patched up, because he didnt die, because Tails saved him, walked into the room. "What the fuck are you saying now! When your father died he told me to take care of you because your mom is a worthless sack of shit. But do not say that to her because you need to respect adults. Dumb rebel kid!" said Tails Doll. Cream got so angry, she was pissed, so she said to Tails Doll "Fuck you, your not my dad, your just his old penis, you were almost killed, I dont have to respect you because you are just a fucking cock." Tails Doll was shocked at Creams' mean words, and he went outside to go cry, because he is a pussy, which is ironic, because he used to be a cock. Cream gave him the middle finger as he walked out the door, which shocked Rouge, so Rouge broke Cream's middle finger. "WHAT THE FUCK MOM! OW!" yelled Cream, who cried like a dumb bitch. "Young lady, I will not tolerate that bullshit, go to your room" said Rouge. Cream went up to her room to cry in her pillow like a dumb bitch.


	2. Billy Madison

Cream cried in her pillow "I hate my life!" she yelled. "Well I can change your life!" Yelled a purple chameleon. "What the fuck! Who are you!" yelled Cream at him, because he was standing outside, looking at her window. "I am Espio, and I have drugs. They are good for you so do not be alarmed." Espio said, and he jumped through her window. "Here, take these drugs." said Espio to Cream. "Wow, these are cool" said Cream so she put the cocaine down her mouth. "You fucking idiot you are supposed to snort it." said Espio. Espio snorted the cocaine and fell out the window and died. "Oh shit!" said Cream. "Did i just kill him!" said Cream. She snorted the cocaine and fell down the stairs and rolled out the door and fell down into the sewers. There she saw a giant purple crocodile with incredibly huge balls. "Smell this, rabbit girl!" said the Croc and he tore open his scrotum and instead of balls. boulders rolled out an crushed Cream's body. The boulders were very smelly, they smelled like a huge shitty smelly piece of poop that was a shy teenage boy that decided he wanted to ask his crush out so he sprayed lots of good smelling cologne on but sprayed too much so instead looked like a desperate fucking douche. Cream actually liked the smell of the balls because she has a fetish for desperate fucking douches so that explains why she lusts for her own father like a stupid fucking incest creepbag. Because Tails is a desperate fucking douche which is obvious to everyone who is not a fucking idiot ball head. Cream got up and walked over to the boulders and kept smelling them because they smelled so good, like desperate fucking douches, like her father. Cream pulled off her clothes and masturbated because she was thinking about her dad nude and with his Ultra Cockzilla Scrotalibur Special Maximus Bloodhound Murder penis. She had a fantasy where she sucked it and then her boobs fell off and then new boobs grew which were bigger than her flatchested shitty boobs. The boobs actually grew so big so they killed her father and he was crushed in blood and breast milk. The boobs were so big they collapsed under its own mass and created a black hole which sucked the universe inside it and then her boobs closed so now Cream walked around in the Nothingness walking around with the whole Universe right there in her fucking boobs. She cut her boobs open trying to release the Universe but instead the black hole just sucked up the Nothingness so Cream just walked around in the . Cream then exploded and then the was sucked up so there was nothing but the A̓̄ͫ̎҉̷̧͎͇̙̱̻̳̹͙̱͖̫̺̯v̢̬̺̟̦͈͓͔̣̋ͯͧ́͘̕e̶̼̠̘̪̮̻̥͙͔̯̖͖̱̯̻̼ͧ̎̆ͭͯͣ͊̏̉̆ͪ͞ͅŗ̢̰̗̳̘̹̿ͣͭ̂͌̄͊̔̎̃̾͌ͣͩ̆͆͜͡t̵̨̡̤̮̻̥͉͚̜̝̮͔͓̰͉̹̜͖͕̏͋͌̊͐̌̇͗̈́͐͆̃̐͟ͅͅi͂͋̉̎̾̌̿̐ͤͩ̽̂̍ͫ́͠͡͏̬̫͖͉̭̘̪̮̮͚̞ͅa̶̡̭̮̘̘̻̩͈̣̯͙̩̤̹̻̲̳̼̦̹ͩ̓̃ͮ̽̾ͨͤͩ͐̒͆ͬ̇̄͗n̙̪̠͙̪͓̜̠̱̯̼͌ͦͬ̎ͮ̆ͨͫ̃͛̾̅̆̐̚͡͞ͅ ̸̠̰̠̺̱͎̪̦̗̘̖̙̣͓̺͕̟̀̊ͮ̒͒́̔̍͋̀̊̒͢D̛̲̥̭̰͕̔͆̄̈́ͭͬͧͯ͜į̯͙̥̝͎̪̘ͣ̔̎ͦ̀̾ͯ̋ͫ̄͋̾̇ͨ͗̓͞m̢̘̠̪͎̤͙͓͛̈́̃̏̏̀̚ȩ̢̛ͨ̅͒͐͑̓ͫͨ̿͂́ͣ̍ͥ̿̄͗̽҉̸̩͎͖̭͉̼n̛̫̠̼̺̎̔̋ͭ̉ͫͫ̋̈̂̒̕s̵̡̘̳͚̼̣̩̟͈͍̦̥͉ͬ̏ͨ͂ͬͣ̆̿̈́̑̈́̎̀̚͞t͖̦͎͕͇͕̮̖̼͓̤͚̤̞̦́ͨͦ̔͌̆̌͐͒̽̇͗̋͒ͧ̍̐̉́͜͡ę̳͇͕͚͓̝̦͓̦ͪ̐̏ͭ̆̅̅ͨ̑̊ͯ̆̌̿ͭ̏̓̆̕͢à̞̬͚͕͖͕̮̝͓̮̣̬͙̐̅͑̅̑ͭ̓ͦ̚͠͝./ Then Cream woke up because you are not supposed to dream about the A̓̄ͫ̎҉̷̧͎͇̙̱̻̳̹͙̱͖̫̺̯v̢̬̺̟̦͈͓͔̣̋ͯͧ́͘̕e̶̼̠̘̪̮̻̥͙͔̯̖͖̱̯̻̼ͧ̎̆ͭͯͣ͊̏̉̆ͪ͞ͅŗ̢̰̗̳̘̹̿ͣͭ̂͌̄͊̔̎̃̾͌ͣͩ̆͆͜͡t̵̨̡̤̮̻̥͉͚̜̝̮͔͓̰͉̹̜͖͕̏͋͌̊͐̌̇͗̈́͐͆̃̐͟ͅͅi͂͋̉̎̾̌̿̐ͤͩ̽̂̍ͫ́͠͡͏̬̫͖͉̭̘̪̮̮͚̞ͅa̶̡̭̮̘̘̻̩͈̣̯͙̩̤̹̻̲̳̼̦̹ͩ̓̃ͮ̽̾ͨͤͩ͐̒͆ͬ̇̄͗n̙̪̠͙̪͓̜̠̱̯̼͌ͦͬ̎ͮ̆ͨͫ̃͛̾̅̆̐̚͡͞ͅ ̸̠̰̠̺̱͎̪̦̗̘̖̙̣͓̺͕̟̀̊ͮ̒͒́̔̍͋̀̊̒͢D̛̲̥̭̰͕̔͆̄̈́ͭͬͧͯ͜į̯͙̥̝͎̪̘ͣ̔̎ͦ̀̾ͯ̋ͫ̄͋̾̇ͨ͗̓͞m̢̘̠̪͎̤͙͓͛̈́̃̏̏̀̚ȩ̢̛ͨ̅͒͐͑̓ͫͨ̿͂́ͣ̍ͥ̿̄͗̽҉̸̩͎͖̭͉̼n̛̫̠̼̺̎̔̋ͭ̉ͫͫ̋̈̂̒̕s̵̡̘̳͚̼̣̩̟͈͍̦̥͉ͬ̏ͨ͂ͬͣ̆̿̈́̑̈́̎̀̚͞t͖̦͎͕͇͕̮̖̼͓̤͚̤̞̦́ͨͦ̔͌̆̌͐͒̽̇͗̋͒ͧ̍̐̉́͜͡ę̳͇͕͚͓̝̦͓̦ͪ̐̏ͭ̆̅̅ͨ̑̊ͯ̆̌̿ͭ̏̓̆̕͢à̞̬͚͕͖͕̮̝͓̮̣̬͙̐̅͑̅̑ͭ̓ͦ̚͠͝Thattha that is against the laws of Ultra God.


End file.
